Finally
by blackrose13531
Summary: Hatsuharu is always saying that he loves Yuki, but does he actually mean it? Can he prove that he loves Yuki? R&R!


**Finally**

"Why did I agree to be student council president again?" Yuki Sohma the rat asked himself with a sigh. He ran his hand through his soft, silver hair as he walked down the empty school hallways. Everyone had already gone home and Yuki had to stay after to finish the schedules of the school council.

Yuki stopped walking when he heard a loud noise. He's eyes narrowed in confusion as he headed to the classroom from which he heard all the racket was coming from. "I thought everyone went home already?" He slid open the classroom door and raised his eyebrows once he saw his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma, standing in the middle of the now trashed room. "Haru!"

"What the hell do you what?" Hatsuharu the ox asked in a growl, looking up over at Yuki. His eyes were cold and his voice was harsh.

"You really need to stop this Haru. You shouldn't be acting up like this, especially at school." Even is there wasn't students here or not. There easily could have been.

Hatsuharu threw his arms out to the side in frustration. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? You think you're my mother?!"

"No Haru that's not it at all. You'll get in trouble again with the school…and Akito," the rat added quietly as a shiver ran threw him with that name.

"The fuck with it all! I don't care!" Hatsuharu looked over at Yuki, who just seemed so damn cocky at the time, or at least that's what the now black ox thought. "You think you're just so smart, don't you?!" Hatsuharu glared at Yuki, approaching him.

"No I don't," Yuki said continuing to speak calming, not wanting to upset his already furious cousin.

Hatsuharu stopped in front of Yuki and grabbed the rat's chin in his hand, looking directly into the other's eyes. "You liar! Don't lie to me! I'm sick of all these damn liars!" Yuki looked at the other, his face softening.

"What happened?" Yuki asked in a whisper, truly concerned about his cousin. Hatsuharu scowled and dropped his hand from Yuki's face, to his side.

"Nothing is wrong! Is my life so miserable that something has to be wrong?!" Hatsuharu balled his hands up into tight fist.

"Haru I know you…"

"Obviously not enough!" Hatsuharu shouted, swinging his fist at Yuki's face. Yuki cringed in pain as the ox's fist collided with his cheek causing him the stumble backwards into a desk. Yuki cupped his hand over his stinging red cheek.

As Hatsuharu continued to stare down Yuki, his face softened seeing the rat in pain. "Yuki?" Hatsuharu said softer and nicer than he was just seconds ago. Yuki moved his hand off his cheek and looked up at Hatsuharu. He walked up to Yuki and touched the other's red cheek gently. "What happened?" Yuki pushed Hatusharu's hand away lightly, feeling slightly awkward at the touch.

"Look around you." Yuki said, talking about the room that Hatsuharu messed up earlier. "You turned black again." Hatsuharu frowned looking at the room and then looked back at Yuki.

"I'm sorry," Hatsuharu said walking away. He began to clean up the trashed classroom. Yuki knelled down beside the other and helped with the cleaning.

After some time working together trying to get the room back to what it originally looked like, they did get it done. It didn't look great, but decent considering that they both have no cleaning skills whatsoever.

"So tell me what happened Haru," Yuki asked, leaving the school with his cousin, walking home. Hatsuharu stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"You know Rin? Well she broke up with me." Yuki looked over at Hatsuharu sympathetically.

"But why? I don't understand you both looked so happy." The ox shrugged at the rat's question.

"I'm not really sure. Rin was obviously not happy with me. And the more I thought about it, the more it just pissed me off." Hatsuharu lifted his head and looked over at Yuki. Hatsuharu's face was really calm, but his eyes showed pain which made Yuki frown.

"You don't deserve this Haru." Yuki hated seeing his cousin like this. He cared for him deeply, even though he couldn't really carry his emotions around on his sleeve, he did. Yuki was never good at telling or showing his emotions, but he cared none the less. Hatsuharu looked at Yuki as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "You don't deserve to be alone." Yuki knew he was trying to cheer his cousin up, but he was also feeling bad for himself now. He knew that he absolutely hated being alone and he didn't want Hatsuharu to go through the same thing.

The fact that Yuki was trying to make Hatsuharu feel better made the ox smile, because it did show that the rat cared for him. "But you know…I'll always have Yuki," Hatsuharu said playfully as he wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulders, clinging onto him. Yuki glanced over at Hatsuharu and the ox was wearing his plain, usual face like always. Yuki sighed, already used to Hatsuharu 'affection' towards him.

"Why out of everyone to have an obsession over you pick me?" Yuki shook his head a couple times. "I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned."

"It's because I love you, Yuki," Hatsuharu said plainly, used to telling Yuki the same thing all the time. Even though Yuki wasn't sure if Hatsuharu meant what he said or if the ox was just joking around, it always seemed to make Yuki smile. It really did make him feel loved. "Well I'll see you later Yuki." Hatsuharu let go of Yuki and moved away from him. Yuki didn't even realize that they were already at the main house, where Hatsuharu lived.

"Oh right," Yuki blushed lightly feeling a little foolish for losing himself like that with Hatsuharu. Yuki smiled it off and waved. Yuki turned around and began walking to Shigure's house, but not without glancing over his shoulder and added, "Thank you, Haru." Hatsuharu smiled and Yuki turned back as he walked farther away from Hatsuharu.

"No…thank you," Hatsuharu said quietly, Yuki already out of his sight.

(((Finally)))

Yuki walked down the stairs from his room, yawing. "I hate…mornings…" he said feeling extremely tired, wiping his eyes slowly.

"Yuki you're up," a familiar voice called up to the rat.

"Ha…ru…?" Yuki fell asleep as he spoke his name. He was still standing on the stairs as well causing him to stagger forward towards the floor below. Hatsuharu gasped seeing this and quickly ran to the falling rat, catching him and holding him close in his arms. The drowsy Yuki woke up, feeling arms tightly around him. He looked up at the ox. "What are you…?"

"I got you," he said, interrupting Yuki's sluggish sentence.

"Well yes I know," he stated, standing up straight in Hatsuharu's grip. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the main house?"

"I wanted to see you Yuki," Hatsuharu said plainly, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Out," the ox said bluntly. "It's just you and me," Hatsuharu added slowly, which made Yuki sigh.

Actually the other's really where out. But to be more descriptive, Shigure was at the main house visiting Akito. Tohru happily went out to the beach on what she said was a beautiful day. And of course Kyo didn't want her to go alone.

"Will you stop that?"

"But Yuki, my love for you will never stop." Yuki growled, still cranky from the morning.

"You say that kind of stuff all the time, but you never prove those empty words." Hatsuharu stared at the rat confused by this.

"Empty? Yuki prove…?" Yuki cut his cousin off in mid-question, grabbing Hatsuharu by the collar, pulling the other to him, their lips meeting. Hatsuharu's eyes went wide in shock, not expect Yuki to do something so forward. Just as Hatsuharu was about to push deeper into the kiss, he realized that Yuki was asleep again. He parted from Yuki and chuckled softly. Hatsuharu picked Yuki up, cradling his cousin in his arms, walking Yuki to the couch. The ox placed the rat down gently and sat down on the arm, looking down at the sleeping Yuki.

Yuki woke up in a few minutes later and glanced up at Hatsuharu, who was still looking down at him. "What?" Yuki questioned sleepily, sitting up slowly.

"Morning sunshine," Hatsuharu said with a slight grin. Yuki raised his eyebrows.

"What is that look for?"

"Oh nothing," Hatsuharu said shaking his head a few times. He grinned a little more. "Have any good dreams, Yuki?" Yuki blushed lightly, unaware of what he actually did.

"No…I didn't have any dream at all."

"Sure Yuki." Yuki stood up off the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower," Yuki muttered, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, but Yuki…a few words of advice: sleep walking as a dangerous thing." Yuki stopped to turn around, looking at Hatsuharu.

"What did I do?" Yuki asked slowly as Hatsuharu approached the rat. Hatsuharu grabbed Yuki's chin lightly, turning the others face to him and bringing his cousin close.

"Something like this," Hatsuharu whispered right before he placed his lips gently to Yuki's. Yuki gladly accepted Hatsuharu and parted his mouth slightly allowing the other's tongue to explore his mouth. Hatsuharu parted from Yuki, licking his lips. Yuki's eyes practically begged for more although he said nothing. "How about that shower?" Hatsuharu mumbled with a grin on his face. Yuki began walking up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at the ox.

"Are you coming?" Yuki asked turning into the bathroom. Once in, Yuki removed all of his clothing quickly and jumped into the shower, turning on the water.

"Got in already?" Hatsuharu asked in a playful tone, shutting and locking the door behind him. Yuki didn't reply he only reached out with his wet, dripping head and touched Hatsuharu's face. Hatsuharu moved his head slightly to put the rat's fingers into his mouth and sucked on the teasingly, as he took of his lower clothes.

Yuki pulled his hand back into the shower, gesturing the other to come join him. Hatsuharu swiftly pulled his shirt off over his head, his necklaces soon following after, dropping them to the floor as he stepped into the shower. Yuki grinned and slowly ran his hands down the other's chest. Hatsuharu moaned quietly as he felt himself get hard. Yuki lowered down to his knees and licked Hatsuharu's inner thigh. "Mmm, Haru," he mumbled as he trailed his tongue across Hatsuharu growing erection.

Hatsuharu gasped slightly looking down at the rat. Yuki smiled and blew lightly on his member before putting the ox in his mouth. "Ugh! Ah…Yuki," Hatsuharu muttered, moaning in pleasure. He reached down and grabbed Yuki's head, his fingers tangling in the other's wet, silver hair. The ox pushed Yuki's head, thrusting himself roughly into Yuki's mouth. Yuki quickly adjusted to the feeling of Hatsuharu touching the back of his throat. The rat bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around, causing Hatsuharu to pant. Yuki hummed loudly sending tiny vibrations up the other.

Hatsuharu suddenly tugged Yuki's head back, jerking his mouth of his member. Yuki gasped and looked up at the other confused.

"What are you…?" Yuki mumbled, wiping off a small trail of drool on his chin.

"Stand up," Hatsuharu ordered, grabbing Yuki's arm, pulling the other to his feet. Yuki slipped and landed in Hatsuharu's chest, embracing the other. The rat glanced up at the ox, who now had a darker grin on his face. Yuki got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he made eye contact with Hatsuharu's now cold eyes.

"Haru…you're not…" Hatsuharu quickly spun around with Yuki, pressing the other's back against the cold shower tiled wall.

"I'm not what?" Hatsuharu asked harshly as he leaned into Yuki. Yuki placed his across Hatsuharu's face, stopping their lips from meeting.

"I'd rather not deal with you when you're black." Hatsuharu shook Yuki's hand off his face.

"Oh come on! Take it like a man, **princess**!" Yuki glared at the other.

"No just let me go."

"Nope not now!" Hatsuharu lifted Yuki up and wrapped the other's legs around his waist. Hatsuharu smirked as he positioned himself.

"Haru no!"

(((Finally)))

Yuki sat on the couch, wrapped up in his robe, looking over at the now calm Hatsuharu who was fully clothed. "You know that hurt Haru," Yuki muttered, glaring slightly at Hatsuharu.

"Hmm? I thought that shower was refreshing," Hatsuharu said smoothly, the corners of his mouth rising upwards into a tiny smile. Yuki sighed heavily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Refreshing? You turned black on me half way through." Yuki leaned his head on the back of the couch now looking up at the ceiling.

"I tend to get demanding," the ox admitted, shrugging his broad yet slender shoulders.

"Demanding?" another voice called out. "Now what in the world are you kids talking about?" Yuki blushed, looking over his shoulder and Hatsuharu continued to sit there calmly.

"Sensei," Hatsuharu stated looking up at him.

"It's nothing," Yuki muttered quickly, looking away from both of them. Shigure beamed and leaned on the back of the couch, coming between the two.

"Oh really? Nothing? That just makes me that much more interested!" Yuki rolled his eyes sighing again. "So what made you come over today?" Shigure asked, glancing over at Hatsuharu. The ox pointed over at the rat.

"Yuki," Hatsuharu said calmly like he usually did, but something was different. He was smiling, not plainly like he usually did, but happily inside and out.

Shigure raised his eyebrows lightly confused and shrugged. "Sometimes I don't understand you," he said sighing lightly.

"I think I might," Yuki said softly only for Hatsuharu. "Finally," he added, smiling back blissfully at Hatsuharu.


End file.
